sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sonic et le Chevalier Noir/Transcription
[Merlina court, dans l'espoir d'échapper au roi Arthur. Sur son destrier, roi Arthur . De son épée noire, il trace une ligne brumeuse, déchirant ainsi l'air. La ligne s'ouvre comme une bouche et des yeux rouges s'illuminent dans le noir. La Légion des Ténèbres descend encercler Merlina, pendant que roi Arthur s'approche. Dans un ultime recours, Merlina piqua le sol de son sceptre magique. Un cercle d'un blanc divin illumine autour d'elle. Elle récite une prière.] :MERLINA — Ifaras zaras yezaras… Ifaras zaras yerazik… :''' — Ô prompt chevalier ! Écoute ma prière ! :'''SONIC — Ouaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!! :[Comme une pierre, Sonic atterrit au sol. Il se relève aussitôt s'élancer rattraper ses chili hot-dogs. Il soupire] :SONIC — Hé… Mais où suis-je ? :[Merlina arrive à sa rencontre.] :MERLINA — Être d'un autre monde ! Pardonne mes prières hâtives ! :[Sonic remarque la Légion des ténèbres derrière elle. Son regard se tourne ensuite sur roi Arthur. Il avale un chili hot-dog.] :SONIC — Oh, je vois. Ça roule ! Je suis habitué à tout ça ! :[D'un trait, il terrasse toute la Légion des ténèbres. Afin d'éviter la poussière dans les yeux, Merlina a fermé les yeux. Quand elle le rouvre, elle se retourne et ne découvre plus personne. Elle pousse un soupir de stupéfaction. Sonic revient à son point d'atterrissage ; son chili deuxième chili hot-dog lui tombe dans la main. Sonic se prépare ensuite à attaquer roi Arthur. Il fait tournoyer son chili hot-dog dans sa main. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, roi Arthur se met en garde. Sonic prend de l'élan, puis charge. Tout d'un coup, Merlina le rattrape.] :MERLINA — Non, il ne faut pas ! :[x''] :'SONIC''' — Nooooooooon ! :ROI ARTHUR — Il faut les prendre en chasse. Partez à leur poursuite et tuez-les. :SIRE PERCEVAL — En avant ! :SIRE GAUVAIN — Est-ce sûr ? Nous parlons de la magicienne royale ! :SIRE LANCELOT — Gauvain, les ordres du roi ne sont pas discutables. :SIRE GAUVAIN — Oui, mais… :SIRE PERCEVAL — Si nous ne sommes pas loyaux envers le roi, nous ne valons rien. [Sir Gauvain et Sire Lancelot approuvent d'un hochement de la tête. Sire Lancelot part en premier.] :SIRE PERCEVAL — Mais le roi… Il a changé. Et ce royaume… :SONIC — Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? J'aurais pu le battre facilement ! :MERLINA — Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne peut pas être blessé. :SONIC — Comment ça ? :MERLINA — Il possède le fourreau d'Excalibur. :SONIC — Attends un peu, là… Ce nom me dit quelque chose. :'' — Hum… Fais voir… :'''MERLINA — Excalibur est l'épée du roi Arthur. :SONIC — Ah, ouais, c'est ça ! Alors ça veut dire que… :MERLINA — Cette terre appartient au roi Arthur. :SONIC — Ouah ! Mais c'était vraiment le roi qu'on a vu ? :'' — Enfin, je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. :'''MERLINA — Ne nous attardons pas. Nous parlerons en chemin. :''' — Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je suis la magicienne Merlina. :'''SONIC — Moi, je m'appelle Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Le roi Arthur :MERLINA — Avant, c'était un roi avisé et honnête. :'''''' — Il était respecté des chevaliers et aimé de tous. :''' — Mais… :'''SONIC — Il n'est plus le même ? :MERLINA — En effet. Nimue, la Dame du Lac, lui a donné Excalibur. :''' À présent, il est ensorcelé par le don d'immortalité que son fourreau confère. :''' — Il est donc devenu immortel et a invoqué les légions des ténèbres. :''' — Son royaume n'est plus qu'un monde où règnent l'horreur et le chaos. :'''SONIC — Alors ce monde est une sorte de grosse maison hantée ! Je sens que ça va me plaire ! :''' — C'est comme si on fêtait Halloween tous les jours ici ! :'''MERLINA — Sans doute. Mais je crains qu'il ne reste plus personne pour en apprécier la valeur. :''' — Nous devons faire quelque chose. :'''SONIC — Tu veux dire vaincre le roi Arthur ? Comment va-t-on faire s'il est immortel ? :[Merlina indique la direction suivre.] :MERLINA — Au-delà de ce lac brumeux se trouvee une épée sacrée. :''' — Et grâce à cette épée… :'''SONIC — C'est bon, j'ai compris ! je vais la chercher. J'en aurai pas pour longtemps ! :MERLINA — Attends ! Sonic ! :[Merlina couvre la main droite de Sonic avec une cuirasse. Sonic souffle un sifflement d'enchantement.] :MERLINA — Bon courage. :[Sonic lui fait un clin-d'œil, puis part.] Caliburn :SONIC — La voilà. :[Sonic saisit la queue de l'épée.] :MERLINA — Es-tu prêt ? :SONIC — Prêt pour quoi ? :MERLINA — Si tu prends cette épée et tues le roi Arthur avec… :''' — Tu seras pour toujours le plus infâme des chevaliers, le bourreau des rois… :'''SONIC — Bah, on peut pas être un héros à tous les coups. :[Sonic retire l'épée sacrée de sa stèle.] :SONIC — Ha ! :[Sonic observe l'épée sacrée.] :SONIC — L'épée sacrée… :MERLINA — Son nom est Caliburn. :SONIC — Elle est dans un piteux état. :CALIBURN — Imbécile ! :SONIC — Ouah ,! :[Caliburn pivote, chassant Sonic.] :CALIBURN — C'est toi, l'élu ? Mais tu n'es qu'un écuyer ! :SONIC — Non, mais je rêve ? Tu t'es vu, toi ? :MERLINA — L'épée a une conscience. C'est elle qui choisit son possesseur. :SONIC — Eh bien, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, l'épée. :CALIBURN — Hmph ! C'est toi l'impertinent valet. :''' — Apprête-toi à recevoir un entraînement intensif, si tu veux être à la hauteur ! :'SONIC''' — ! :[Sonic dégaine Caliburn et se tourne vers roi Arthur.] :SONIC — D'accord, maître ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! Valet the Hedgehog :SONIC — Ça peut durer longtemps comme ça. T'es sûr d'être sacré, toi ? :CALIBURN — C'est toi, sire, qui ne maîtrise pas les techniques de combat. :[Roi Arthur remonte sur son destrier.] :ROI ARTHUR — Bah ! Ce piteux chevalier ne mérite pas que je l'achève. :CALIBURN — Ah, tu vois ? Ça fait deux contre un, là ! :SONIC — Mais c'est ta faute ! Tu ne m'apprends rien du tout ! :[Roi Arthur quitte les lieux.] [Sonic et Caliburn se disputent. Merlina arrive.] :MERLINA — Tant qu'il possède le fourreau… :''' Nos efforts contre le roi Arthur seront vains. :'SONIC''' — Que peut-on faire ? :CALIBURN — Il faut demander à l'ancien propriétaire du fourreau de nous dire comment le battre. :SONIC — Et c'est qui, d'abord ? :MERLINA — Nimue, la Dame du Lac. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle. :SONIC — Alors, on attend quoi ? Allons donc lui rendre une petite visite. :CALIBURN — J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas si facile que ça. (:SONIC — What do you mean?) :CALIBURN — Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. En avant, jeune valet. :SONIC — Hé ! Je ne suis pas un valet ! Moi, c'est Sonic the Hedgehog ! :CALIBURN — Comme tu voudras. Je t'appellerai donc Valet the Hedgehog. :SONIC — J'abandonne. t'es qu'un gros coupe-papier, de toute façon. La lamentation de Merlina :CALIBURN — Hum… Il va falloir s'occuper de ce petit problème. :SONIC — De quoi tu parles ? :CALIBURN — Je ne suis plus aussi tranchant qu'avant. :''''' — À force de rester dans ce rocher, ma lame s'est abîmée. :SONIC — Ah ! T'es un peu rouillé, après tout, hein ? :CALIBURN — La rouille n'a guère d'importance pour un vrai gentleman. :SONIC — Gentleman ? Tu me cherches ou quoi ? :CALIBURN — Cherche donc le forgeron qui se trouve dans la ville du château. :''''' — Je dois être sous mon meilleur jour si nous allons voir la Dame du Lac. :SONIC — Et toi, Merlina, que vas-tu faire ? :[Merlina cueille une fleur.] :SONIC — Merlina ? Je te parle… :MERLINA — Pourquoi les fleurs fleurissent sachant qu'elles vont se fâner ? :SONIC — Hein ? :MERLINA — Leur beauté est si éphémère… :[La fleur se fâne.] :MERLINA — Pardonne-moi, Sonic, mais les gens de la ville me reconnaîtront. :''' — Je dois rester à l'écart, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. :'''SONIC — D'accord. Alors, on se dit au revoir. :MERLINA — En effet. Sois prudent. :[Sonic court en direction de la ville, Caliburn dans la main.] Le forgeron :SONIC — Hé ! Tails !? Non, c'est pas possible… :'' — C'est lui le forgeron, hein ? :'''FORGERON — Ah oui ! Bienvenue, sire chevalier ! :CALIBURN — Il n'est pas un chevalier. Tout du moins, pas encore. :SONIC — Et c'est l'épée rouillée qui parle. :FORGERON — Quelle belle épée ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois une qui parle ! :SONIC — Ah ça, pour parler… :FORGERON — Je sais reconnaître les belles lames ! Après tout, c'est moi le forgeron ! :SONIC — Génial. Tu crois pouvoir affûter ce bout de ferraille ? :CALIBURN — Imbécile ! Je t'en donnerai de la ferraille ! :FORGERON — Mais bien sûr ! Quel est le nom de l'épée ? :CALIBURN — Caliburn. :FORGERON — Hm ? Caliburn ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. :SONIC — Euh, tu pourrais te dépêcher un peu, là ? On a d'autres chats à fouetter. :FORGERON — D'accord ! Je m'en occupe ! Sire Lancelot apparaît :LANCELOT — Te voici, apprenti chevalier, ennemi de mon roi. :SONIC — Et t'es qui, toi ? :'' — Shadow ? :'''LANCELOT — Je suis Lancelot, chevalier de la Table ronde. :''' — Je te défie en duel ! :'SONIC''' — Et c'est reparti… :CALIBURN — Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? :SONIC — Bah, rien. Il a la tête d'un rebelle, c'est tout. :LANCELOT — Que vas-tu faire ? Abandonner ton épée et fuir ? :SONIC — Ouais, bonne idée ! :CALIBURN — Imbécile ! Un chevalier ne fuit pas devant son ennemi ! :LANCELOT — Quel est ton nom, apprenti chevalier ? :CALIBURN — Il s'appelle Valet the Hedgehog, et il relève ton défi ! :[Caliburn retourne dasn la main de Sonic.] :SONIC — Hep hep, pas si vite ! :LANCELOT — Soit ! Prépare-toi à m'affronter, Valet the Hedgehog ! :[Sire Lancelot charge sur Sonic.] Nimue, la Dame du Lac :SONIC — Ouah ! C'était vraiment un chevalier de la Table ronde ? :CALIBURN — Oui. Le plus fort de tous et le plus proche du roi Arthur. :''' — Tu as eu une chance de gredin de le battre. :'SONIC''' — Mais bien sûr… :CALIBURN — Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas achevé ? :SONIC — Pardon ? :CALIBURN — Un vrai chevalier ne s'abaisse pas à gracier son ennemi. :SONIC — Oh, c'est quoi le problème ? Et puis j'ai récupéré ceci quand même. :CALIBURN — C'est Arondight, l'une des épées sacrées du royaume. :''' — Prends-en bien soin. [''Caliburn et Sonic arrivent au pont menant à Nimue.] :NIMUE — Je t'attendais, chevalier d'un autre monde. :[Reconnaissant Amy Rose, Sonic panique.] :CALIBURN — Imbécile ! Mais où vas-tu ? :SONIC — Mais c'est… !!! :CALIBURN — Ce ne sont pas des manières devant la Dame du Lac, enfin ! :''' — Incline-toi donc ! :[''Sonic s'exécute, toujours sur le qui-vive.] :NIMUE — Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es ici. :' — C'est Excalibur qui t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? :'SONIC — Ouais, carrément ! Tu vas droit au but, toi ! :CALIBURN — Surveille ton langage ! :NIMUE — Je vais te dire comment déjouer le don d'immortalité du fourreau. :'' — C'est moi qui le lui ai donné, alors, c'est aussi un peu ma faute, vois-tu ? :' — Enfin… :'SONIC — Enfin quoi ? :NIMUE — Celui qui vaincra le roi Arthur et s'emparera du fourreau… :' — Risque de subir le même sort, non ? :'CALIBURN — Je vois… :NIMUE — Trois épreuves t'attendent. Veux-tu les connaître ? :SONIC — Ouais, envoie la sauce. :NIMUE — D'abord, tu dois libérer les innocents emprisonnés dans le donjon du roi Arthur. :'' — Ensuite, tu devras aider ton prochain. :'' — Et enfin, tu devras vaincre les chevaliers des ténèbres et le roi Arthur. :' — Pour ce faire, tu as trois jours… Bonne chance. :[''Nimue disparaît comme une image. Ne restent que Sonic et Caliburn.] :'''SONIC — J'ai compris. Elle ne dévoilera ce secret qu'à un vrai chevalier. :CALIBURN — Tu t'en sens capable ? Ce ne sera pas facile. :SONIC — Pfeuh ! Tu parles au hérisson le plus rapide du monde ! :'' — T'inquiète pas ! Tu vas bientôt devoir m'appeler sire, mon pote ! :'''CALIBURN — Il s'en est fallu de peu mais tu y es quand même arrivé. :SONIC — Fastoche ! C'était du gâteau ! :CALIBURN — Ne sois pas si prétentieux, imbécile ! :[Sonic freine à toute allure.] :CALIBURN — Quoi encore ? :[Sonic et Caliburn découvrent un enfant de village en pleurs.] :SONIC — Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu t'es perdu ? :ENFANT — Un gros dragon a attaqué mon village. :SONIC — Un dragon !? :ENFANT — Il a pris ma maman, mon papa et tous les autres gens… :'''' — Ouinnnnnnn ! :SONIC — … :[Tiraillé entre les épreuves et la détresse de l'enfant, Sonic prend une décision.] :SONIC — Tu sais où se trouve le dragon, petit ? :ENFANT — Il est dans une grande caverne au pied de cette montagne. :SONIC — C'est noté. Je m'en charge. :CALIBURN— Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de te battre contre un dragon ! :SONIC — Oh que si ! :CALIBURN — Et que fais-tu des épreuves de la Dame du Lac !? Tu n'y arriveras jamais à temps ! :SONIC — Ouais, c'est vrai, mais… :''' — Je suis mon instinct. Rappelle-t'en. :[''Sonic part. Caliburn le suit quand même. Avant de disparaître, Sonic fait un plus de son pouce à l'enfant.] :CALIBURN — Imbécile… Sire Gauvain apparaît :SONIC — Tu ne veux pas me laisser passer, hein ? :[Sire Gauvain ne dit rien.] :SONIC — Hé ! Tu ressembles trop à ce gros bêta de Knuckles ! :GAUVAIN — Ho ! Comment oses-tu insulter sire Gauvain, chevalier de la Table ronde !? :[Sire Gauvain sort les armes.] :GAUVAIN — Cet acte va te coûter cher, jeune ami ! :SONIC — Non, attends ! Je n'essayais pas du tout de te provoquer. :''' — Je me rends vers une caverne pour sauver des gens contre un dragon. :'GAUVAIN''' — Bah ! Tes mensonges ne te mèneront nulle part ! :''' — Tout ce que tu cherches, c'est le trésor gardé par le dragon ! :'SONIC — C'est pas vrai… Tu as la même attitude que Knuckles, en plus. :[Sire Gauvain charge sur Sonic] :GAUVAIN — Tu as défié le roi Arthur. Tu viens de creuser ta propre tombe ici-même ! :GAUVAIN — Perdre contre un simple apprenti… Quelle honte ! :''' — Seule la mort peut sauver mon honneur. :[La main tremblante, Sire Gauvain se prépare. Sonic lui arrache son arme.] :SONIC — Ça suffit, là ! Pourquoi tu déprimes autant ?! :GAUVAIN — Silence ! Silence, j'ai dit ! :''' — Un chevalier qiu ne peut protéger son roi ne mérite pas de vivre ! :SONIC — Servir un roi n'est pas le seul but d'un chevalier, quand même ? :GAUVAIN — Hein ? :SONIC — Allez, je file. J'ai des gens à sauver, moi ! :[Sonic part] Le secret du fourreau d'Excalibur :SONIC — Tu as attendu ici tout ce temps ! :'' — J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Le dragon est parti et tous les gens de ton village vont bien. :'''ENFANT — Merci. Désolée de t'avoir piégé. :SONIC — Hein ? :[L'enfant de village se transforme en Nimue.] :NIMUE — Tu t'es montré valeureux, fort, et bienveillant. :SONIC — Hein ? Ah bon ? Ben… :NIMUE — Je vais donc te montrer comment annihiler le pouvoir d'Excalibur. :' — Car tu es un vrai chevalier ! :'SONIC — Je vois. Donc je dois vaincre les chevaliers de la Table ronde et récupérer les épées sacrées ? :NIMUE — Oui. Les trois épées sacrées, alliées à Caliburn, annuleront le don d'immortalité qui le protège. :SONIC — Ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué ! :CALIBURN — Nous verrons. :SONIC — Oh, allez quoi ! Tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance depuis le temps ? :CALIBURN — Le dernier chevalier, Perceval, est aussi le détenteur du Graal. :''' — Sa force n'a d'égale que sa noblesse. Tu n'auras pas droit à l'erreur. :'SONIC''' — Ne t'en fais pas. :'' — J'ai l'une des épées sacrées ! :'''CALIBURN — M… Mais oui ! Tu l'as enfin compris. :SONIC — Tu vas voir, je vais faire ça en un clin d'œil. Elle ne va rien comprendre. :'' — Et je me suis fait à toi aussi. :'''CALIBURN — C'est exactement ce que je te reproche ! :[Sonic saisit Caliburn et part avec] Sire Perceval apparaît :PERCEVAL — Je suis Perceval, chevalier de la Table ronde et défenseur du roi Arthur. :''' — Énonce ton nom et ton maître, sire ! :'SONIC''' — Je m'appelle Sonic ! Sonic the Hedgehog ! :'' — Mon seul maître est le vent qui me porte ! :[Sire Perceval reste silencieuse] :'''PERCEVAL — Très bien, Sonic, chevalier du vent ! Prépare-toi… :'''' — son épée … à te battre ! :SONIC — Je t'attends ! :[Sonic et Sire Perceval chargent] Sire Sonic, chevalier du vent :PERCEVAL — Félicitations, sire Sonic ! :[Sire Perceval recule lentement vers le bord de la falaise. Elle chute.] :SONIC — Perceval ! :[Sonic se jette à son secours. Il rattrape la main de Sire Perceval, puis plante Caliburn dans la falaise, arrêtant leurs chutes. Sire Perceval est stupéfaite.] :SONIC — Pfiou… On l'a échappé belle. :PERCEVAL — Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu… :SONIC — Disons que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. :CALIBURN — Tu nous remercieras plus tard. :[Sire Perceval rougit.] :SONIC — Quoi ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ? :CALIBURN — D'un valet tel que toi !? C'est ridicule ! :SONIC — Mais vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler valet ! :[Caliburn ne dit rien. Il sourit.] :CALIBURN — Hum. En fait… :SONIC — Oui ? :CALIBURN — Sonic the Hedgehog… Tu maîtrises le code de la chevalerie. :''' — Tu t'appelles désormais sire Sonic, chevalier du vent. :'SONIC''' — Hé hé ! Avalon :SONIC — Merlina ! :[Merlina fait une révérence de salut.] :MERLINA — J'ai tout vu dans ma vasque magique. :[Merlina, Sonic et Caliburn s'approchent.] :MERLINA — Je ne sais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. :SONIC — Ouais, mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! :CALIBURN — Sire Sonic a raison. Nous devons encore nous battre contre le roi Arthur. :MERLINA — Le roi demeure sur une île qui s'appelle Avalon. :''' — Tu es devenu un grand chevalier. :'SONIC '— Arrête, tu me gênes. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche. :'''MERLINA — Bonne chance, sire Sonic ! :[Merlina incline la tête.] :MERLINA — Je t'attendrai au château de Camelot. :[Sans dire un mot, Sonic saisit Caliburn et court en direction d'Avalon.] Face-à-face final :SONIC — Je suis Sonic the Hedgehog, chevalier du vent ! :''' — Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes, roi Arthur ! :'ROI ARTHUR''' — Tu ressembles un peu plus à un chevalier qu'avant. :SONIC — Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. :ROI ARTHUR — Eh bien, voyons voir ce qu'un piètre épéiste tel que toi peut faire. :[Roi Arthur dégaine son épée.] :SONIC — Tu risques de regretter ce que tu viens de dire. :[Sonic se tourne vers Caliburn.] :SONIC — À nous de jouer, mon vieil ami… :CALIBURN — En effet. Fais de ton mieux et tu l'emporteras. :[Sonic sourit. Il se tourne ensuite vers roi Arthur, Caliburn en position.] :SONIC — En garde, roi Arthur ! :[Sonic charge sur roi Arthur.] Le roi est mort :ROI ARTHUR — hé hé hé… Je suis immortel. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! :[Le Fourreau d'Excalibur brille.] :CALIBURN — C'est le moment, Sonic ! Utilise les trois épées sacrées ! :[D'un trait, Sonic place les trois épées sacrées autour du roi Arthur, formant un triangle. Les trois épées sacrées brillent, annulant le don d'immortalité. Roi Arthur se lève.] :ROI ARTHUR — Mais comment est-ce possible !? :[Sonic charge porter le coup de grâce.] :SONIC — Raaaaaah ! :[Un éclair doré déchire. Roi Arthur s'effondre.] :ROI ARTHUR — Noooooon ! :[Sonic lève Caliburn au ciel.] :SONIC — Oui ! J'ai réussi ! Illusion [Le cadavre du roi Arthur s'évapore, ne laissant que le Fourreau d'Excalibur derrière.] :SONIC — Quoi ?! [Au Château de Camelot, les trois chevaliers de la Table ronde encerclent Merlina, prêts à l'assassiner.] :LANCELOT — Nous suivons les intructions du roi. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? :MERLINA — Votre roi n'était qu'une illusion créée par mon grand-père. :PERCEVAL — Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer, Merlina. :SONIC — Merlina ! :[Sonic arrive, le Fourreau d'Excalibur dans sa main gauche.] :GAUVAIN — Toi ! Où as-tu déniché ce fourreau ? Où est le roi !? :PERCEVAL — Attends ! :SONIC — C'est tout ce qu'il a laissé après avoir disparu dans un grand nuage de fumée. :''' — Exactement comme les chevaliers des ténèbres… :'MERLINA''' — Il n'y a jamais eu de roi Arthur. :SONIC — Hein ? :[Merlina s'avance.] :MERLINA — Bien joué, Sonic. Merci. :[Sonic recule ; Merlina saisit le Fourreau d'Excalibur.] :MERLINA — Avec ce fourreau, je peux enfin réparer la plus grande erreur de mon grand-père. :SONIC — Quoi ? :MERLINA — Je vais rendre ce royaume éternel… :[Merlina plante le Fourreau d'Excalibur dans le sol.] :CALIBURN — Sonic, recule ! [Des pics jaillissent du sol. Sonic et les trois chevaliers de la Table ronde quittent le château. Sire Perceval jette un œil. Le ciel se creuse, ouvrant la porte des ténèbres. Le ciel devient rouge. Sonic court devant ouvrir la voie à tous, vers la sortie. Sur sa route, il terrasse les pierres qui tombent sur lui.] Le Sombre abîme :GAUVAIN — Alors, tout ça, c'était le plan de Merlina… :PERCEVAL — Et ça continue… :LANCELOT — Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le royaume netier ne soit englouti. :GAUVAIN — Les chevaliers de la Table ronde… :'''' — Est-ce qu'on av rester là à ne rien faire, alors que notre royaume sombre !? :'''PERCEVAL — Gauvain… :[Sonic surgit.] :SONIC — Quoi, vous allez abandonner si facilement ? :'' — C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Et vous vous dites chevaliers ? :'''GAUVAIN — Comment oses-tu ?! :SONIC — Écoute. C'est comme je disais… :'' — Servir un roi n'est pas le seul but d'un chevalier, pas vrai ? :[Nimue apparaît.] :'''NIMUE — Sire Sonic a raison. Si vous faites vite, il n'est pas trop tard. :[Nimue indique des locations sacrées marquées par des points rouges.] :NIMUE — Utilisez les épées sacrées pour qu'une barrière entoure le château. :[Sonic rend les épées sacrées.] :PERCEVAL — Pour le royaume ! Pour le peuple ! :[Les trois chevaliers de la Table ronde trinquent leurs épées.] :SONIC — Je compte sur vous. :PERCEVAL — Sire Sonic ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire !? :SONIC — Quand la barrière sera levée, j'essaierai de me faufiler à l'intérieur. :PERCEVAL — Allons, tu plaisantes !? :SONIC — Nan… Ne t'en fais pas, ça roule. :PERCEVAL — Soit. Nous essaierons aussi de mener à bien notre tâche. Barrière [Sire Lancelot arrive à l'enclume.] :LANCELOT — Ça doit être une pierre de la barrière. :''' — Ha ! :[''Sire Lancelot plante Arondight dans l'enclume. Les inscriptions sur la stèle brillent.] :LANCELOT — "Cette pierre n'est qu'une partie de l'anneau qui scelle le Sombre abîme." :''' — Le Sombe abîme ? Qu'est-ce que Merlina manigance encore ? [''Sire Gauvain arrive à la stèle.] :GAUVAIN — Ce doit être ici. :'''' — Yaaahh ! :[Sire Gauvain plante son épée dans l'enclume. La stèle brille, révélant les inscriptions.] :'''GAUVAIN — "Lorsque l'épée sacrée transpercera la pierre, le pouvoir sera restitué." :''' — Qu'en est-il d'Excalibur, la plus noble de toutes les épées sacrées ? :'''' — Le roi portait son fourreau, mais je n'ai jamais vu l'épée… [Sire Perceval arrive à la stèle.] :'''PERCEVAL — Ce doit être ici. :''''' — Hah ! :[Sire Perceval plante son épée dans l'enclume. La stèle brille, révélant ses inscriptions.] :PERCEVAL — Notre destin est entre tes mains, sire Sonic… [Sonic et Caliburn arrivent à la stèle.] :SONIC — Nous y sommes. :[Sonic plante Caliburn dans l'enclume. La stèle brille, révélant ses inscriptions.] :CALIBURN — Vas-y Sonic ! :SONIC — Voilà ! [La barrière magique est activée et encercle les ténèbres. Hélas, les ténèbres continuent de se répandre.] :NIMUE — Oh, non ! La barrière est trop fragile ! [Sonic et Caliburn arrivent devant le Château de Camelot.] :SONIC — C'est le moment. :CALIBURN — Effectivement. :SONIC — Allons-y. La reine noire :MERLINA — Je t'attendais. :SONIC — Puis-je te poser une question ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? :''' — On était censé sauver ce royaume des ténèbres, pas vrai ? :'MERLINA''' — La chute de ce royaume est inéluctable. Tel est son destin. :SONIC — Hein ? :MERLINA — Sais-tu ce qu'il adviendra de ce royaume ? :SONIC — Aucune idée ! :[Merlina se lève.] :MERLINA — Le désaccord entre Lancelot et Gauvain causera la perte de la Table ronde… Arthur est vaincu par son propre fils Mordred, et part pour Avalon. :SONIC — … :MERLINA — Ça devait être notre monde idéal. Mais son existence sera éphémère… :'''''' — Le roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table ronde cesseront d'exister. :''' — Le roi Arthur que mon grand-père Merlin a créé n'a rien accompli. :''' — Mais j'aurai moi-même plus de chance grâce au pouvoir du fourreau. :''' — Je créerai un royaume qui existera à tout jamais. :[Merlina conjure une fleur, identique à celle qu'elle a précédemment cueillie. Sonic comprend.] :'''SONIC — À quoi bon un royuaume qui dure pour l'éternité ?! :MERLINA — Ma peine face à ses ruines est plus profonde que l'abîme des ténèbres. :''' — Ne comprends-tu pas ? :'''SONIC — Non ! Et je n'y tiens pas ! :[Sonic charge sur Merlina. Un igloo la protège de son attaque et le repousse.] :MERLINA — Tes efforts sont futiles. :[Sonic charge à nouveau.] :SONIC — Raaaaaahhh !!! :[Sonic exécute une série de coups d'épées sur l'igloo qui protège Merlina. Mais il est de nouveau repoussé, plus loin cette fois.] :SONIC — Oh non ! :[Merlina transforme son ombre en une illusion similaire au roi Arthur. L'illusion dégaine son épée, et attaque Sonic. Caliburn se lève.] :CALIBURN — Sonic ! :SONIC — Caliburn ! :CALIBURN — Imbécile ! Un chevalier doit toujours rester sur sa garde ! :[D'un revers de bras, Merlina ordonne l'attaque.] :SONIC — Non ! :[Caliburn est tranché en deux. Il n'est plus qu'une épée ordinaire et dépourvue de vie.] :SONIC — Noooooooooon !!! :[Sonic s'élance ; il est frappé par l'illusion de Merlina. Il s'élance encore ; il est repoussé.] :MERLINA — Il est temps d'en finir. :[Merlina invoque huit épées supplémentaires à son illusion, résultant dix bras. L'illusion attaque Sonic.] :SONIC — Aaaaaaaaahhh !!! [Depuis le vasque de Nimue, Nimue, Sire Gauvain, Sire Lancelot et Sire Perceval observent la bataille désespérée.] :PERCEVAL — Sire Sonic ! Tu en as assez fait ! :[Sonic traîne son épée à sa tête.] :LANCELOT — Non, Sonic ! Il est inutile de poursuivre ! :[Sonic s'est levé.] :SONIC — Un chevalier… ne prend… jamais la fuite… devant l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? :[Merlina ordonne une nouvelle attaque.] :SONIC — Aaaaaaaaahhh !!! :[Sonic fait un rebond à l'atterrissage.] :GAUVAIN — Imbécile ! Au diable la chevalerie ! :'''' — Fiche le camp ! Dépêche-toi ! :[Sonic s'est levé.] :'''SONIC — Ça n'a jamais été une question de chevalerie pour moi… :''' — Je ne fais que remplir mon devoir. :'GAUVAIN, LANCELOT, PERCEVAL''' — Sonic ! :[Une lumière dorée éclaire le vasque de Nimue.] :NIMUE — La lumière perdue de l'épée sacrée ! Vite, vos épées ! :[Sire Gauvain, Sire Lancelot et Sire Perceval larguent leurs épées dans le vasque dorée de Nimue. Une cascade de lumière chute sur Sonic.] [Dans la lumière, une armure dorée s'attache à Sonic. Ses chaussures ; ses jambes ; ses hanches] :SONIC — Ouah… :NIMUE — C'est la plus noble des épées sacrées, Excalibur ! :SONIC — Hé ! Allez, Excalibur… En avant !! Une fin à tout [Le Château de Camelot a été détruit et n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines.] :SONIC — Merlina… :''' — Tout a une fin. Je sais c'est triste, mais… :[''Sonic cueille la fleur que Merlina a conjuré.] :''' — C'est pour ça qu'il vivre sa vie à fond. :''' — Enfin, c'est ma philosophie. :[Sonic tend la fleur à Merlina. Merlina l'accepte.] :MERLINA — Grand-père… :[Sire Gauvain, Sire Lancelot et Sire Perceval les rejoignent.] :PERCEVAL — Bien joué, sire Sonic. :SONIC — C'est grâce à vous, les amis. :CALIBURN — Et moi, dans tout ça ? :GAUVAIN — Dire que… le roi Arthur n'était qu'une illusion ! :LANCELOT — Les chevaliers de la Table ronde doivent se séparer. :CALIBURN — Quelles sont ces sottises ? :NIMUE — Comment ?! :PERCEVAL — Hm ? Que dis-tu donc ? :CALIBURN — As-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis Caliburn, l'épée sacrée ! :''''' — C'est moi qui choisis celui qui mérite de porter la couronne ! :LANCELOT — Alors… :GAUVAIN — Tu… :GAUVAIN, LANCELOT, PERCEVAL — Tu es le seul et unique roi Arthur !? :SONIC — Qui, moi ? :[Sire Perceval, Sire Gauvain et Sire Lancelot s'agenouillent.] :SONIC — Euh ? Allez, arrêtez ! Le rendez-vous :SONIC — … Alors ouais, voilà ce qui s'est passé. :''' — Dire qu'on m'a demandé de faire partie de la légende du roi Arthur… :''' — mais je dois dire que ça n'a pas été de la tarte. :AMY — Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? :SONIC — Quoi ? Toute l'actoin ? Tout le suspense jusqu'au dernier moment ? :AMY — Hmph… :SONIC — Mais qui aurait cru que j'étais le vrai roi Arthur ? :AMY — Hé ! :' — Quelle excuse minable ! T'avais oublié notre rendez-vous ! :'SONIC — Non, non ! C'est vrai, je te jure ! Oh là là ! Amy, attends ! :'''' — Pose ce marteau ! :AMY — Hé ! Reviens ici, Sonic ! SO...... NIC...... !!! :[Le titre du livre : King Arthur ans the Kinghts of the Round table, se change en Sonic and the Black Knight.] Catégorie:Transcriptions